Rosen haben Dornen: Gedanken
by HarryHermine
Summary: Kurzgeschichte: Hermine denkt über ihr Leben nach... Zeigt die rote Rose wirklich ihre wahrhaftige Seite oder ist am Ende alles ganz anders als sie glaubt! Schreibt uns, was ihr davon haltet -wink-


_Hey ihr Lieben, _

Ihr bekommt auch mal wieder  
etwas Neues von uns zu lesen -wink- Wir wissen, dass wir eigentlich an  
„Dies Virginis" weiter schreiben sollten, aber wir sind ja auch  
schon dabei!! Dafür haben wir jetzt noch eine kleine Geschichte für euch, damit  
ihr auch mal etwas anderes lesen könnt -wink-. Wir hoffen, dass sie euch gefällt, die  
Story ist ganz plötzlich entstanden -grins- Auch wenn es nur dieses eine  
Kapitel gibt, so hoffen wir trotzdem, dass ihr uns schreibt, was ihr davon  
haltet und wie es euch gefällt!! Würden uns wirklich freuen, und bei der anderen FF

geht es bestimmt auch bald weiter...

-euch alle ganz super lieb drück-

Harry & Hermine

**Rosen haben Dornen - Gedanken**

Eine einzelne Rose stand auf der Fensterbank. Sie war blutrot und von  
ungeahnter Schönheit. Wie eine Königin thronte sie über ihrer gläsernen Vase  
und reckte stolz den Kopf der Sonne entgegen. Von deren Strahlen beschienen  
leuchtete die Blüte wie von Rubinen besetzt. Für einen Moment wurde die Blume  
von dem lange, seidenen Vorhang umhüllt, bis die Windböe sie wieder aus ihrem  
Bann befreite.

Fasziniert musterte die junge Frau die Edelste aller Floren. Wie von einer  
unsichtbaren Wand umgeben, es gab nur sie und dieses wunderbare Geschöpf. Die  
sanften braunen Augen machten ihren Weg über den grün schimmernden Stiel, die  
langen geschwungenen Blätter bis zu den großen, samtenen Blüten. Diese Farbe  
zog sie in den Bann. Das Rot... Rot wie das Blut, rot wie die Morgenröte und rot wie

die Leidenschaft...

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Dornen. Lange, spitze Spieße, die wie Lanzen  
aus der grünen Haut ragten. „So wunderschön und doch so  
gefährlich!", war der Gedanke, der die junge Frau vereinnahmte.  
„Wie kann so etwas wundervolles nur solche Schmerzen verursachen? Gibt es  
eine Bedeutung dafür? Soll dies vielleicht bedeuten, dass nichts ohne Preis  
ist? Jeder muss für alles bezahlen?"

Durch einen sanften Druck auf ihrem  
Schlüsselbein wurde sie aus diesem eigenartigen Zustand zurückgebracht. Sie  
blickte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen Mann, der ihr mit zarten  
Fingerspitzen über die Haut fuhr. Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und  
bedeckte diese mit federnden Küssen.

„Mein Engel", drang es liebevoll von seinen Lippen bis an ihr Ohr. Sie sah ihm zärtlich in

die Augen und kurz darauf versanken die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Als sie sich schier endlose Augenblicke später wieder glücklich in den Armen lagen,

wanderte ihre Hand zu der kleinen Wölbung an ihrem Unterleib. Es durchfuhr sie eine  
tiefe, vertraute Wärme, die ihr Herz aufblühen ließ. „

Ich bin so glücklich!", flüsterte sie ihrem Liebsten ins Ohr und fuhr mit den  
Fingern eine Ader auf seinem Handrücken nach. Seine Hände waren geschmeidig und  
zeugten von einem ruhigen und schönen Leben. Lächelnd nahm er ihren Kopf in seine  
Hände und berührte ihre Schläfe leicht mit den Lippen.

„Ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben!" murmelte er leise und legte nun ebenfalls seine  
Hand schützend auf ihren Bauch. „Bald sind wir eine richtige, kleine  
Familie. Du, das Baby und ich. Eine richtige Familie..."

Ein träumerischer Ausdruck erfüllte sein Gesicht und ließ die Mutter seines Kindes  
zufrieden lächeln. Bald waren sie Arm in Arm wieder eingeschlafen. Die Mutter  
und der Vater waren das Zentrum, um das sich alles drehte. Sie waren der Polarstern,  
an dem man sich in einsamen Nächten orientiert; sie waren das Treibholz, das  
vor dem Ertrinken Schutz bot; sie waren der Baum, unter den man sich bei Regen  
flüchten konnte. Und doch waren sie nur glücklich.

XXXX

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Starke Hände hatten sie an der Schulter  
gepackt und rüttelten sie wach. „Komm... du musst aufstehen... es ist  
wieder soweit!" Müde richtete sie sich auf und beobachtete den jungen  
Mann, wie er sich ein Hemd überstreifte. Er war kräftig gebaut und hatte  
rabenschwarze Haare. Seine Augen leuchteten wie kleine Smaragde. Mit einem  
wehmütigen Lächeln sah sie ihn an. Sie brannte sich jede kleinste Einzelheit  
seiner Erscheinung in ihre Gedanken und verschloss sie hinter einer dicken Tür  
aus Eichenholz, damit sie nicht entwischen konnten. Das machte sie schon lange.  
Seit der Krieg begonnen hatte.

Zuerst war sie naiv gewesen und hatte geglaubt, es würde sich alles ganz bald

zum Guten wenden, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Es dauerte schon zu lange.

Schon zu viele Monate mussten sie Verluste und Demütigungen akzeptieren.

Ihre Eltern waren schon am Anfang Opfer dieses Verbrechen geworden.

Damals war sie geschockt über die Brutalität, sie hatte versucht zu verstehen,

wie ein Mensch so werden konnte. Doch mittlerweile hatte sie aufgegeben

zu verstehen. Du darfst keine Gefühle haben, sonst bringt es dich um, hatte

er ihr einmal gesagt. Dieser Satz hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gefressen.

Er war immer da. Immer wenn sie Menschen kämpfen, verletzt oder  
gefallen sah.

Sie hatte es geschafft ihre Emotionen zu verdrängen, ja man  
könnte fast soweit zugehen uns sagen, dass sie diese Gedanken ausgerottet  
hatte. Es gelang ihr, fast immer. Doch in einem Augenblick, wie jetzt, da  
vergaß sie immer ihren Leitspruch, ihr Motto und alles kam in ihr hoch. Sie  
wollte nicht mehr. Einfach nur träumen. Entfliehen aus der Wirklichkeit. Sie  
erinnerte sich an den Traum, aus dem sie gerade gewaltsam geweckt worden war.  
Oder war es vielleicht eine Vision. Sie war bekannt für ihre Vorahnungen.  
Deshalb war sie auch so wertvoll für den Feind. Ob das, was sie da gesehen  
hatte, die Zukunft war. Würde sie mit ihrem Geliebten eine Familie gründen  
dürfen? Doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Der Traum war nur eine Illusion gewesen. Sie blickte auf den Mann, der gerade seine Stiefel  
schnürte, und da fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hände. Sie waren zwar nicht sehr groß  
und unter anderen Umständen sogar schön gewesen. Doch durch die harten Zeiten  
waren auch sie hart geworden. Narben hatten sich von unzähligen Zaubern und  
Messern gebildet, die Haut war zäh wie Leder und undurchsichtig. Es heißt, eine  
Hand sagt viel über einen Menschen aus. Und sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Diese  
Hände waren gezeichnet. Genau wie ihre. Die früher recht hübschen, schmalen  
Gliedmaßen mit den langen Fingern waren faltig und alt geworden. Eine Binde war  
provisorisch um ihre Rechte gebunden. Ein leichter Rot-Ton zeigte, dass die  
Wunde noch ganz frisch war.

„Jetzt komm schon. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.  
Ron wartet schon unten auf uns..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit  
wehendem Umhang durch die Kammertür. „Für uns wird es niemals enden,  
nicht wahr?" Sie hatte die Worte fast lautlos ausgesprochen, doch Harry  
hatte sie gehört. Mit dem Rücken zum Bett stand er in der Tür und wiegte den  
Türknauf in seiner Hand. Fast flüsternd sagte er die folgenden Worte:  
„Nein, für uns nicht!!"  
Ihr letzter Blick galt dem Blatt der verblühten roten Rose, das langsam

auf der Fensterbank zum erliegen kam.

**  
THE END**


End file.
